lyricsprofandomcom_es-20200214-history
G-Eazy - I Mean It ft. Remo
If I ever said I'm never scared Just know I mean it If I ever said I fucked your bitch Just know I mean it And if I ever said I'm gettin' money Just know I mean it And oh Lord oh Lord knows He knows I mean it Yeah, you know I mean it You know I mean it Just know I mean it Just know I mean it Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah If I say that shit then I mean it She calls me, I screen it, I'm only fuckin' if it's convenient You lie on pussy, that's weak shit, we pass pussy 'round, that's G shit But you ain't fam so what is this we shit? You cuff yours and then leash it Listen, I'm tellin' you, it's my world, I does what I wish to If you're mad well too bad, sounds like a personal issue I walk in, they all stare like who the fuck is this dude? Kicks game is just rude, don't get jiu-jitsued Tunnel visions, I get ahead, stayed solid I never fled My haters feel like I'm better dead but I'm quite alive getting bread instead With a better girl, with a better face, I'm in a better place gettin' better head I just wanna stay broke forever, yeah that's that shit no one ever said If I ever said I'm never scared Just know I mean it If I ever said I fucked your bitch Just know I mean it And if I ever said I'm gettin' money Just know I mean it And oh Lord oh Lord knows He knows I mean it Yeah, you know I mean it You know I mean it Just know I mean it Just know I mean it Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Signed Gerald, I'm sincere This year I'm in here, I'll spell it out to make things clear Meanwhile your end's near, I've gotta land and I'm in gear You people wonder who's next up, that conversation really ends here You rappers just talk a bunch, stress me out, I chop a dutch Weak rappers tryna bite the sound, but my style is a lot to munch I'm more like whiskey neat, and you're more like vodka punch G’s dope, he might blow up, think I know, I've got a hunch On my side it's authentic, you try to stunt but it's all rented But you're dope you got a bad chick, yeah, cool bro we all get it She wears a ring, came through without it You really think she stay true? I doubt it 'Cause I'm fucking your girlfriend, and there's nothing you can do about it If I ever said I'm never scared Just know I mean it If I ever said I fucked your bitch Just know I mean it And if I ever said I'm gettin' money Just know I mean it And oh Lord oh Lord knows He knows I mean it Yeah, you know I mean it You know I mean it Just know I mean it Just know I mean it Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah You know I mean it You know I mean it Escritor(es): William Roberts, Rick Ross, Remo Rashid Green, Gerald Gillum, Christoph Reiner Andersson